


Out At The Club

by Noshi191



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Not So Grump, Skyhill - Freeform, danny sexbang - Freeform, ninja sex party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noshi191/pseuds/Noshi191
Summary: While out at a club for the night, you run into someone unexpected.(Warning for boners I guess)





	

Music thumped through the speakers as loud as can be. Bodies moved and swayed, hot with the excitement and energy. There was booze, smoke in the air, and lust in the crowd. Orgasming with the bass and moving with the beat. I made my way through the thick of hot bodies to the bar. Taking a seat, my buddy Peyton sauntered over. 

“What can I get you tonight beautiful?” He leaned against the bar, dangerously close to me. The dancing bodies weren’t the only ones that had sweat pouring off them. 

“No alcohol for me Pey, give me a Sprite.” I folded my arms on the bar and looked at the mingling faces. Men and women alike, all looking for a good time or a drink. But my eyes stopped on one face I recognized. Dan Avidan, better known as Danny Sexbang.

When Peyton came back he noticed where my eyes lingered. “He’s been here a while,  just looking for some music and a drink. Go talk to him, he looks kinda lonely down there. He could use a lady friend.” Peyton winked at me and I didn’t contemplate very long before I picked up my drink and made my way into the seat next to him.

“Hey there, handsome.” I set my soda down on the coaster and folded my arms on the bar as I had before.

He looked up from his notepad for a moment. “Hello.” His eyes lingered a second, assessing me.

“How are you tonight?” I gave a polite smile. It seemed as though he was annoyed that he was bothered by someone. If he didn’t lighten up then I would simply walk away.

He set his pen on top of the notepad and reached for his beer. “I guess I’m doing pretty well. How about you?” At least he was attempting conversation.

“Better now that it seems I’ve found good company.” It came off a little more flirty than intended. But hey, I couldn’t take it back.

“Look, I’m sorry, but I’m not looking for that sort of company tonight.” He shrugged lightly, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry I came off that way, but neither am I. I just saw you sitting down here by yourself and figured you could use a friend. But if you feel otherwise then I can go.” I started to reach for my drink and get up but a hand grabbed my arm and stopped me. I looked back at Dan who had an apologetic look on his face.

“I’m sorry, please, stay. I’m just not having any good luck with women today.” He went back to his beer and gulped the rest down. I finished off my Sprite as well and waved Pey down. 

“Refills?” He picked up my cup and Danny’s bottle.

“Please.” I readjusted myself in my seat to face Dan. “Wanna talk about it?” 

The look he gave me was mixed with surprise and confusion. Like he wasn’t sure he wanted to confide in me. “Why not.” He went into his story of how he tried to ask a girl out that he had liked for a while. She completely rejected him in the rudest way possible.

“Man, chicks suck.” I sucked on the straw once Peyton brought us back our drinks.

Dan laughed a bit, “you’re a chick, do you suck?” I can tell he was just being himself and making a pervy joke was being himself. He started to apologize but I cut him off.

“Oh yeah, I suck  _ hard _ .” Dan was surprised I just rolled with it, and didn’t do something like smack him. I laughed at his expression which made him laugh too.

We conversed for a little while, listening to the music and getting to know one another. Dan traded his beer for a glass of soda as well. After a couple of songs, one came on that I just had to dance to. Crecendolls by Daft Punk was upbeat and fun, an all around great song to get up and move to.

“How about a dance?” I got up and turned to face him. He took one last sip of his drink and stood too.

“Just saying, I can’t dance for the life of me.” I took his hand and pulled him into the crowd with me.

“Good, neither can I.” I stopped midway into the crowd and turned to face him. I started to sway my hips and he did the same, matching my rhythm. As we danced, the crowd pushed us closer together and it wasn’t long before I was grinding against him. He accepted me openly and grinded right back. I turned so my back was against him and he rested a hand on my hip. I could feel his member starting to bulge in his pants, and with the way my ass grinded against it, I couldn’t blame him. Dan towered over me a bit, I wasn’t short but I wasn’t tall either. I looked up at him and he had that apologetic, almost awkward, look on his face again. I smiled up at him and continued to dance. Our hips swayed in unison until the end of the song.

We made our way back to our seats at the end of the bar. I closed my eyes, leaned back in the chair and fanned myself with my hands. When I opened my eyes again Dan was flushed red. “Are you hot? Your cheeks are flushed.” He simply nodded. I called over Peyton once more. “Hey can you get him a glass of water?” Pey poured me a glass and dropped a few ice cubes in it. “Thanks.” I handed it to Dan and he gulped it down. The cold wasn’t helping though. 

I grabbed his writing utensils and his hand and pulled him out of the club and into the cool night air. He breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned against the wall by the side door. 

“Thanks, and I’m sorry for the, uh…” He flushed red again but this time out of embarrassment. I smiled softly at him.

“Don’t worry about it,” I patted his arm. It was a mans biz and he couldn’t help it. I looked around before looking at my watch. “It’s getting pretty late, do you have a ride?” I didn’t want him driving or walking home alone after having a few drinks. You never know what could happen.

“Uh, I walked here. Could I maybe get a lift with you? Wait, did you have anything to drink?” It was apparent he wanted the same. I shook my head and fished my keys out of my pocket.

“Nope, nothing to drink for me. I’ve been sucking down Sprite all night. Come on, my car is right around the corner.” Dan walked by my side. He didn’t appear to be drunk, he could still walk straight and he wasn’t stumbling. His words weren’t even slurred. But alcohol is alcohol. 

I stopped at my Ford Focus and unlocked the doors. We both slid in after Dan complimented my car.

“So where to? Go ahead and put the address into the GPS.” I handed him the little device and he tapped in his address. I pulled out of my the spot and followed the directions to an apartment building. His apartment I was assuming.

“Thanks for the ride home.” He got out of the car and started heading up the walk way. I jumped out really quick and stopped him.

“Wait!” He turned to face me. “Uh, will I maybe get to see you again?” I had just spent the night with Danny Sexbang, the guy I’ve been into since he started Game Grumps.

He smiled and walked back to me. “Maybe. But you know I never did catch your name.” He was incredibly close to me. There was just an inch of space between us.

“Y/N.” I stumbled out. I couldn’t believe how quickly he stole my breath away just by being close to me.

“Well, it was lovely meeting you, Y/N. Thanks for coming to talk to me.” He planted a kiss on my forehead and gave me a hug.

“It was nice meeting you too, Danny.” Shit, his name slipped through my teeth. He stopped, with his hand still on my shoulder.

“I don’t remember ever telling you my name.” He raised an eyebrow at me, questioning how I knew him.

“Well, let’s just say I like what you do, Mr. Sexbang.” I shrugged and smiled up at him. He smiled back and laughed lightly. He started to walk away but stopped two steps away from me.

“Oh, one thing.” He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. The warmth of his lips flooded through me and at first, I thought I imagined it. But I realized how very real it was when I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We parted for a second and he looked into my eyes. He smiled sweetly and gave me one last quick kiss. “Goodbye, Y/N.” And he walked into the apartment building.

I slumped down into my car, still feeling giddy. I shifted gears and pulled out into the street. I didn’t realize until I was at a red light that Dan forgot his notebook. Out of curiosity, I opened it up, and on the first page was a little message;

 

Call me sometime

818-697-4952

Danny

 

I couldn’t help but smile at the piece of paper. Looks like that ‘maybe’ just turned into a very possible ‘yes’.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is too bad for my first fic...
> 
>  


End file.
